''Welcome to the War/Transcript''
Cutscene A satellite looks over the rest of the world, currently in the throes of World War III. Vinnie Crosby: The world as you know it is gone. How far will you go to bring it back? I still remember the day it happened. It began on September 11th, 2016. The international cult group named Raven launched a cyber-attack against a united Korea, known as the "Democratic Empire of Korea", with the goal of crippling Korea's nuclear capabilities. The operation was a success, but it left the Koreans feeling really pissed. News footage of a massive coup against the United States government is shown Vinnie Crosby: Months later, in April of 2017, that same international cult grroup launched a massive coup against the United States government, seeing its current President as too corrupt and unfit to run the country. They managed to storm the White House, after laying siege to it for days, and overthrow the entire administration, before taking power. The United States was soon transformed into a new country: the New American Republic, or New America. However, that wasn't the end of it. Flashes of a New America without power, courtesy of a cyber-attack perpetrated by the Islamic State of New Palestine, are shown. Later, news reports of the nationwide blackout are shown, alongside footage of rioting and looting. Vinnie Crosby: The Islamic State of New Palestine, a terrorist empire that rose from the ashes of a massive war in the Middle East, launched a cyberattack against New America's power grid, shutting down electricity to the entire country for a week. The world had slowly descended into chaos, and by the end of that week, New America was on the brink of collapse. Thankfully, my group Task Force Reaper collaborated with other organizations and put a stop to it. Sometime afterwards, we got word that the Islamic State was plotting a massive blitzkrieg attack on various different countries across the world, which led to my team collaborating with another paramilitary group, Shadow Force, in fighting the Islamic State. However, things went sour during one mission, when one of our own was shot by a sniper. Flashes of Vicki Armstrong, a member of Shadow Force, are shown. Vinnie Crosby: Vicki Armstrong, a member of Shadow Force. She was a strong-willed woman, a girl you were happy to be around because of how loyal and faithful she was to her comrades. When the Islamic State sniper got her, everyone thought this was the end. We were told that there was a field hospital in India that would be able to treat her injuries-if we could get to it in time. We managed to reach the hospital, but the Islamic State soon surprised us with a blitzkrieg attack on the country. Now that India was a raging hellhole, it was up to us to get our wounded girl out of there-or die trying. Scene cuts to a hospital in Himachal Pradesh, Northern India, which is being invaded by the Islamic State. In the Task Force Reaper HQ's communications room, a Russian private military contractor supporting the Reapers and Shadow Force informs Vinnie Crosby and Reaper leader Brandon Hitchcock of the situation. Russian PMC: Sir! We are picking up inbound signatures! Ellie Cohen, a female Task Force Reaper field commander, stares angrily at the radar screen. Ellie Cohen: Guys, we've got company! Brandon Hitchcock: It's the Islamic State. They're trying to invade the country. Recently recruited Task Force Reaper soldier Kathleen Barrett enters the room, alongside new Reaper recruits Olivia Truesdale and Harriet Marquart. Vinnie Crosby: Boss, this is Kathleen Barrett, Olivia Truesdale and Harriet Marquart, our new friends. They're the only ones I know who hate the Islamic State more than us. Kathleen Barrett: It's an honor, sir. I am ready to do anything possible to serve my country. Same here with the other girls. Olivia Truesdale: Good to be here. Brandon Hitchcock: (to the girls) Welcome to the team, ladies. Ellie Cohen: They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south. Olivia Truesdale: How do you know? Ellie Cohen: It's what I'd do. Gameplay Voices are heard shouting as gunfire is heard outside. Russian PMC: We have enemy tanks approaching from the north! Someone get an RPG in there! Russian PMC 2: Already have it covered, sir! Moving! The player, taking the role of Kathleen Barrett (NOTE: in co-op, a second player will take the role of Olivia Truesdale) in the field hospital in India She sees an injured Vicki Armstrong on a stretcher, being operated on by a surgeon. Kathleen Barrett: My God...She's hurt bad...! Vinnie Crosby: No time for chit-chat, guys! We need to get her out of here! A Russian soldier, Nikolai Kalinin runs to the window, hearing a noise, before sprinting towards Kathleen Barrett. Nikolai Kalinin: Get down, comrade! An Islamic State Mi-24 Hind crashes through the wall, knocking everybody down Nikolai Kalinin: AAARGH! Ellie Cohen: Is everyone all right? Kathleen Barrett: I'm good. Olivia Truesdale: Yeah, I'm fine! Sophie Buckley: Still breathing! Nikolai Kalinin motions Kathleen and Olivia over to Ellie. Nikolai Kalinin: Do whatever this girl says! Kathleen Barrett and Olivia Truesdale both pull out SVU sniper rifles Ellie Cohen: We've got men pinned down in the streets! They need sniper cover, use your sniper rifles to take 'em out! Keep your eyes on the courtyard. Islamic State militants break down the door to the courtyard and begin storming the courtyard. Ellie Cohen: 'The courtyard's been breached! Weapons free! ''Kathleen and Olivia begin sniping the enemies. '''Ellie Cohen: We need to hold them off until we can move Vicki! Keep firing! A few seconds later, an MI-24 Hind strafes the safehouse, killing the doctor that is operating on Vicki. Vinnie Crosby: '''The doctor's down! '''Nikolai Kalinin: Girls, get over here! Vicki is dying! In singleplayer, Kathleen runs over to Vicki, who is coughing up blood. In co-op, Olivia Truesdale can alternatively take Kathleen's place Kathleen Barrett: Vicki? Vicki, look at me! Look at me! You're gonna be okay. Just hang in there, all right? Stay with me. If player 2 (Olivia Truesdale) goes to Vicki instead... Olivia Truesdale: Hang in there, girl! You're gonna be okay! Just sit tight! She injects Vicki with a shot of adrenaline to keep her heart beating. Seconds later, an Islamic State militant breaks into the room, but is gunned down by Ellie. Russian PMC: They're coming in through the rooftops! Ellie Cohen: On me! They're breaking in through the front door! Let's move! If the player is in co-op, Player 1 is tasked with carrying Vicki Armstrong while Player 2 provides cover fire. Olivia Truesdale: I'll cover you, Kath! Keep moving! Ellie Cohen: Kathleen, you're with me! Down the stairs! The Reaper/Shadow Force strike team fights their way through the building and enters the courtyard. Ellie Cohen: Clear the courtyard! Russian PMC: We're pinned down in the streets, we need reinforcements! Vinnie Crosby: We've got it covered! Just keep moving! The player(s) gun down the militants in the courtyard. Nikolai Kalinin: 'Good! Courtyard's clear! Let's move! ''They stop at a gate. '''Ellie Cohen: '''Nikolai, we are outnumbered and outgunned. We're gonna need some heavy firepower to get out of here. '''Nikolai Kalinin: We have a weapons cache at the edge of town! We have an unmanned aerial drone there! Ellie Cohen: Then we'll use that to get to the chopper, let's go! Ellie kicks down the door and the team encounters civilians being massacred by the Islamic State Nikolai Kalinin: Son of a... Vinnie Crosby: It's like Columbine. Sophie Buckley: No way...Those animals! Ellie Cohen: Let's move! Watch for civilians! They make their way through the streets, covering civilians best they can while evacuating Vicki Armstrong and the hospital staff. Kathleen Barrett: Incoming! Enemies right side! Sophie Buckley: Flanking right! Nikolai Kalinin: We have enemy soldiers on the rooftops! At this point, either player has the option of either staying back and covering their teammate, or advancing. If Player 1 chooses to advance... Kathleen Barrett: Gimme some covering fire! I'm moving up! Ellie Cohen: I got 'ya, girl! Keep moving up! If player 2 chooses to advance... Olivia Truesdale: I'm moving up! Kathleen, Ellie, cover me! Kathleen Barrett: Got 'ya covered! Ellie Cohen: Keep moving, Truesdale! We'll hold down these corners! GO! One of the Russian PMCs is gunned down by a sniper. Kathleen Barrett: Sniper! Sniper on the rooftops! Either Barrett or Truesdale kills the sniper. Kathleen Barrett/Olivia Truesdale '''(depending on who kills the sniper first in co-op mode): On me! '''Ellie Cohen: Kathleen, take point! We'll be right behind 'ya! The team fights through the streets, then proceeds through an alley to the left. Ellie Cohen: Chopper's this way! Move! They reach a closed gate, where enemies fire at the team from behind. Vinnie Crosby: They got a whole army behind that gate. There's too many of them! Ellie Cohen: We need that drone now! Nikolai Kalinin: You're almost there! Go through the building! Ellie Cohen: Kathleen, this way! The two girls break off from the rest of the team while Nikolai Kalinin and the rest of the soldiers engage the Islamic State soldiers behind the gate. They enter a building filled with injured civilians. Nearby, a Russian PMC prepares to breach a door.' '''Russian PMC': Breaching, breaching! Ellie Cohen: Go, go, go! When they come out, they come to a house on the left. Ellie Cohen: Hold up. This is it... They enter the house and go downstairs to a basement. Nikolai Kalinin: The drone is in a shipping crate in the basement. It is in the box to your right. Ellie Cohen: I see it. Ellie opens the crate Nikolai indicated and admires the drone inside. Kathleen Barrett: '''Good God...That thing... '''Olivia Truesdale: And I thought I've seen everything... Ellie Cohen: Huh. Small quadrotor drone with a grenade launcher, two centimeter armored plating, mounted machinegun and thermal imaging. This should be good. (To the playe(s)) Okay, any one of you know how to pilot a drone? Olivia Truesdale: I think so... Kathleen Barrett: I have, but it's been a while... Ellie Cohen: Okay, one of you gets on the drone while one of you covers her back! Olivia Truesdale: Got it. If player 1 (Kathleen) activates the computer that controls the drone. Kathleen Barrett: Huh...This should be fun... If Player 2 (Olivia) activates the computer that controls the drone... Olivia Truesdale: YEE-HAW! Let's get it on, girl! Sophie Buckley: You ever flown a UAV before? Kathleen Barrett/Olivia Truesdale: It's been a while, my piloting skills are a little rusty. Ellie Cohen: Vinnie's what's Vicki's condition? Vinnie Crosby: We've got to get her out of here! Ellie Cohen: All right, Kathleen (or Truesdale if Player 2 mans the drone), clear a path to the helicopter. We'll be right behind you. Just don't shoot us by accident, okay? Kathleen pilots the drone through the Islamic State-occupied streets, gunning down multitudes of soldiers. Ellie Cohen: That MG's a beast! It'll punch right through walls! Kathleen/Olivia uses the machinegun to mow down the Islamic State militants that begin attacking the Reapers and Shadow Force soldiers. Nikolai Kalinin '(depending on who drives the drone): Kathleen, use the grenade launcher to annihilate them in their posts!/Olivia, use your grenade launcher to take out whole batches of them at once! ''Kathleen/Olivia uses the grenade launcher to obliterate the Islamic State soldiers. '''Vinnie Crosby: You're doing great. (To Vicki) ''Just hang in there, Vicki, we're getting out! '''Vicki Armstrong': (weakly) ''Almost there...I'm dying... '''Vinnie Crosby': Just stay with me! (to Kathleen/Olivia')'' C'mon, Grunt, wipe the floor with those jihadist douchebags! Enemy choppers appear. '''Ellie Cohen: Take out those choppers! The drone eventually arrives at the Little Bird helicopter, where the Reapers and Shadow Force members load Vicki inside. Sophie Buckley: Vicki's secure! Girls, get over here! Another chopper arrives and abruptly destroys the drone. Sophie Buckley: Kathleen, Olivia! Get to the chopper! Move! Go, go, go! Olivia Truesdale/Kathleen Barrett '(depending on who was controlling the drone): C'mon! ''The two sprint towards the chopper, but are blasted down a cliff by a chopper. The player(s) can control their slide as an avalanche of concrete and debris comes down behind them. Eventually, both girls fall into a river. Olivia grabs Kathleen (In Co-Op, this appears in the form of a QTE: Player 2 must press the corresponding buttons to save Kathleen or she will die and the mission ends in failure). '''Olivia Truesdale: I've got you-! Truesdale is knocked under by a tree branch, but still manages to grab onto Kathleen and the two girls surface. Olivia Truesdale: You okay? Kathleen Barrett: Fine. Same as always... They see the chopper. Nikolai Kalinin: There they are! Sophie Buckley: Nikolai, land there! We're grabbing the two girls and getting them out of here! Vicki Armstrong: Guys...Are we there yet? Tired and exhausted, the player's vision whites out as the level ends.